


damsel in distress

by 3_HarleyQuin_737



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, pining wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_HarleyQuin_737/pseuds/3_HarleyQuin_737
Summary: wally loves dick but hes not the one that catches him





	damsel in distress

There was nothing like the empty weightlessness that came with every swing he made, every dip and flip clenched at your heart and dropped it simultaneously and the rush would send you careering down to the floor with him, even with your feet firmly planted on the ground. The bird defied all laws of physics, that was just fact. Up there, between the looming buildings with the air carding through his hair was his home, where he could fly like a bird and be free. Sometimes he would shut his eyes and others knew he was thinking of better days. Down here from the ground all Wally could do was run, looking up at the sky in wonder as the world slower end around him and he could see the smile spread from ear to ear on robins face as the ground got closer and closer. And suddenly everything was the right pace as conned snatched the little trouble maker out of the sky and landed, albeit a little rough, but robin wouldn't show it, he just snickered in supers arms in that contagious way that he does and even connect would crack a smile, just a little.

Wally wouldn't admit that he was jealous, cause he wasn't, of course he wasn't the only person in the world to make his friend laugh like that. That would be ridiculous. He also wasn't seething from the point where he stopped because for fucks sake would you put him down already?! He's not a fucking damsel in distress.


End file.
